gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Out of the Closet
Out of the Closet is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Brucie Kibbutz from his flat on Mohanet Ave in East Hook, Broker, Liberty City. It is unlocked by the missions Easy as Can Be and Roman's Sorrow. Mission Brucie wants Niko to kill Tom Rivas, cousin of Lyle Rivas, because he hasn't paid his debt. Rivas is in hiding and the only way to get him out is to arrange a date through the website www.love-meet.net. Roman helped Niko create a profile to attract Rivas. Niko heads to an internet cafe to arrange a date with Rivas. Later on, Niko receives an e-mail from him informing Niko where and when he will be available. Niko arrives to The 69th Street Diner to meet with Rivas. After a small talk with Niko revealing that he's there to deal with Rivas' unpaid debt, Rivas attempts to escape. Niko chases Rivas and guns him down. Walkthrough After the cutscene finishes, go to the nearest TW@ Internet Cafe. Walk inside and log onto a computer. Click on the Love-Meet advertisement, and click on "Male". Scroll down until you find the user "FrenchTom", click on him. Now scroll down and click on "Date". Exit the computer and leave the cafe. If you want you can rob the cash register for 30 to 500 dollars, but be warned you will get a one-star wanted level. The mission will "end" upon exiting the cafe. Do some missions or just roam around and after 2-4 game days; Rivas will reply via e-mail, so check them. The date will be usually 12:00am or 12:00pm the next day/night. Check your phone to be sure when the date is. An hour before the date, the mission will restart, grab a taxi and go to The 69th Street Diner. Walk inside and you can pop a bullet in his head from where you are if you know where he is or go search for him. Listen to him ramble on and when you are ready, stand up (button is provided) and shoot him (and get away from the area. You will probably have a wanted level so use the Pay 'n' Spray around the corner. Script Roman Bellic: Hey, man. Niko Bellic: Hey, guys. Brucie Kibbutz: Fifty-nine... sixty... Hey! Hit me. Niko Bellic: What? Brucie Kibbutz: Hit me, come on! Ohh, motherfuckers.... Roman Bellic: Niko, you wanna go on a date? Niko Bellic: Ehh... Roman Bellic: Come on. What's wrong with you? Niko Bellic: Okay. Who is she? Roman Bellic: That's the thing, it's a guy. Niko Bellic: Fuck you. Brucie Kibbutz: No. Dude, listen! The cousin of that guy you killed, Lyle Rivas, owes me a lot of money. And the dick won't pay. Instead he's said he's going to have me killed, that bitch. Hi-ah! Roman Bellic: Brucie, you got to chill. For real. Brucie Kibbutz: Yeah, yeah, yeah... Roman Bellic: Now listen, NB, this guy is in hiding. But - he's a serious co... Brucie Kibbutz: He's a serious cockhound. Niko Bellic: Oh. So you think of me. Brucie Kibbutz: No! But the guy knows me, and I don't think anyone would date that fat Slav. Roman Bellic: So, I'm just doing your profile. Niko Bellic: Alright, let me see... I am a "vulnerable guy who needs to be held by big strong arms"? Roman Bellic: Yeah. Niko Bellic: You got to be kidding me! Roman Bellic: I knew we should have made him a giver not a taker, Brucie! Brucie Kibbutz: Oh, shut up! Now listen, Nicky... I need you. And I will pay heavily for this. Niko Bellic: Okay. And Roman, cousin? You're a dick. Brucie Kibbutz: Ahh! Nicky! Reward The rewards for completing this mission are $6,750 and access to www.love-meet.net. The missions No. 1 and Blow Your Cover are unlocked. Trivia *During their meeting, Tom asks Niko if he knows "Gay Tony"; Tony is involved in several plot twists later in GTA IV, and takes a more pivotal role in the GTA IV add-on The Ballad of Gay Tony. *The player does not need to sit down beside Tom in order to kill him. Simply enter through one of the doors, turn auto-aim off and shoot Tom in the back of the head. This gives you a quicker advantage as usually a man sitting behind Tom reveals a gun and attacks you, along with other Russian mobsters. *Humorously, Niko's fake profile in love-meet.net seems to have been written by both Roman and Brucie, with the writer apparently changing in the middle of various sentences. Various parts mention steroids and VIP living (Brucie) and other parts are more normal (Roman). *Strangely, the picture of Niko on the Love meet profile shows him in Star Junction in Algonquin. However, this area can not be accessed at this point in the game (Due to the closure of the bridges) and Niko has never had his picture taken in Liberty City as far as we know. External link *Out of the Closet mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version de:Out of the Closet es:Out of the Closet Category:Missions in GTA IV